Lost Sibling Trilogy: Omake Style
by Kuroui
Summary: Omake one-shots of my Lost Sibling Trilogy. Something to read while Home is still being worked on. ENJOY!
1. Omake 1: Apology and Poker?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Omake 1: Apology... and Poker?  
><strong>

Helen: Mannnn when the hell is the next update going to be?

Undine: Helen shut up before I MAKE you!

It was unsurprising as this was the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes Helen had complained.

Jean: You can't blame her, Kuroui hasn't updated in over a month and she said she'd be back in a week.

Sophia: That's what happened last time too.

Cynthia: You can't blame Kuroui either. I mean she had this story all planned out and then suddenly Yagi-sama decided to put in three new characters

Tabitha: She decided to put them in though, she didn't have to.

Galatea: Yes but it would be a good addition, the only problem now is that Cassandra is Awakened and she has no idea what to do.

Undine: Writer's block

Kayla: With the circumstances the way they are, I doubt there will be an update anytime soon

Rina: So basically our author is screwed right now and has no idea what to do and we have to sit around and wait?

Kayla: Basically... well she has the ending clear in her mind but no way to get to it.

Undine: Writer's block

Dietrich: It's not like we can do anything.

Veronica: It doesn't help the readers at the fact Cynthia and Dietrich were dying when we left off.

Helen: Mannn the readers are going to be soo pissed

Tabitha: Speaking of which, have you noticed that the number of readers have increased as well as reviewers?

Rina: Yup and she's thankful but worried at the same time she won't meet expectations

Helen: So now... we're put in some Omake to please the readers?

Flora: Yes

Kayla: Pretty much

Rina: Though this is more of a kick-off

Tabitha: An intro to this Omake series

Cynthia: Kuroui-sama welcomes any themes proposed by reviewers

Sophia: Yes so now that everything has been cleared up, shut up and pull the river!

The many warriors who had gathered to fight the beast which the Organization hid were sitting around...

Playing poker

Dietrich did as told flipping over the final card

Sophia: HAHA! Straight Flush Suckers!

Rina: *sighs* Nice try, Veronica

Sophia: Hell ya!

Helen: God dammit Sophia!

Sophia reached out to pull the stack of coins from the center when Irene dropped her cards and all became silent.

Helen: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Sophia: A FKIN ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH?

Irene: *pulls in the stack of coins* Next round

Galatea: You know Kayla; if you hadn't folded you would have lost a lot even with your straight flush

Kayla: Well ya... wait... HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY CARDS ARE?

Galatea: Oh you mean your nine and eight of hearts?

Everyone: ARE YOU EVEN REALLY BLIND?

* * *

><p>No one can beat Irene's poker face and Galatea's awesome sensory skillz XD<p>

Well there's my apology . Sorry guys, been busy with school and got a big case of writers block. A lot of people have been asking me about updating Home and I am deeply sorry. So instead, here's an Omake for you guys to read and enjoy while I SLOWLY work on Home.

So this first chapter is basically an apology and the next chapters will be real Omake. And they'll all be one-shots.

Enjoy!

Want a theme? Just add it into the review!

Kuroui~


	2. Merry Christmas and a Pissed off Miria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Warning: Contains very OOC pissed and swearing Miria. Contains swearing.**

**Omake 2: Merry Christmas and a Pissed off Miria  
><strong>

Sitting around a fireplace in the middle of the woods, the Warriors of the North were enjoying the calm night. The December air was crisp and chilly not that any of the warriors were affected by such. Miria was discussing their vacation due to Christmas.

Helen: "Yes!"

Deneve: "Excited, I see"

Helen: "Of course! It's Christmas!" *dances around* "Present time, present time!"

Cynthia: "You know Helen, we aren't going to get presents"

Helen: "Yes we are"

Clare: "No we aren't. None of us have money to buy things for each other"

Helen: "I know that"

Tabitha: "... Then how are we going to get presents if we aren't buying them for each other?"

Undine: "It's not like the humans will give us anything"

Veronica: "We also cannot make anything of sorts"

Helen: "Yes I know all that!"

Yuma: "Then... What are you talking about Helen"

Jean: "You aren't going to steal anything are you?"

Miria: "I will personal take it upon myself to punish you if you do so"

Flora: "We are all confused. Explain please Helen"

Helen: "We can just set up a tree and Santa will give us our gifts!"

*all the warriors turn to stare at Helen*

Tabitha: "... Um... Helen... You're joking right?"

Helen: *blinks* "What do you mean?"

*absolute silence*

Undine: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA" *doubles over having trouble breathing*

Miria: *slowly rubs her temples quietly muttering* "A few more days Miria, just a few more days"

Clare/Deneve/Tabitha: *face-palm*

Jean: "...Helen... There isn't really an easy way to break this to you... But..."

Helen: "But what?"

Undine: "Santa isn't real you idiot!" *laughing hysterically*

Helen: "... Huh? You're lying! Santa is real!"

Clare: "Helen, we're only speaking the truth"

Veronica: "Who knew you were so childish" *sighs*

Helen: "Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!"

Deneve: "Helen..."

Helen: "Santa's real!"

Flora: "Helen, you are no longer a child. Accept reality"

Yuma: "Helen..."

Helen: "Gah! Just shut up!" *places her hands over her ears* "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Undine: "Stop being a piss off"

Helen: "LALALALALALALALALA!"

Undine: "Helen you bastard"

Miria: *growls very quietly* "All of you shut up"

Undine: "HELEN!"

Flora: "Undine-san, yelling will not help"

Undine: "What the hell am I suppose to do then!"

Deneve: "Calm down, Undine"

Clare: "No need to let the air go to your head... Though it seems its already been filled with some"

Undine: "What was that Forty-seven!" *seething as she draws her sword*

Jean: *steps in front of Clare* "Do not, Undine"

Undine: "Get the fuck outa my way Jean!"

Cynthia: "Please see reason, Helen!"

Helen: "LALALALALALALA!"

Tabitha: "Goddammit Rubber Arms shut up!"

Yuma: "Tabitha!"

Amidst the chaos no one but Flora and Veronica noticed Miria's Yoki slowly rising. Sparing a glance at each other, the two warriors fled the scene

Undine: "YOU KNOW WH-"

Undine's sentence was abruptly cut off as Miria drove her head into the ground. Literally. All talking ceased as the remaining eight warriors stared at their leader.

Miria: "One day, JUST ONE FUCKING DAY YOU IDIOTS CAN'T STOP ARGUING? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO DEAL WITH YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING OF ABSOULTE SHIT? I CAN ONLY TAKE SO FUCKING MUCH!"

As Miria rambled and rambled the warriors huddled together fearfully shrinking as their leader ranted at them. Undine who had been the first victim was rooted to the spot too afraid to move. Meanwhile, Flora and Veronica were watching from the sidelines hiding behind trees fearfully.

Deneve: "Woah, calm down Miri-"

The dual-sword warrior said no more as her leader sent her flying into Helen. The situation would have been hysterical if not for the fact of the fuming Miria standing before the warriors. Deneve had indeed flown. Yes, her butt smack right into Helen's face. The two were painfully clutching their sore body parts and we blushing as well.

Miria: "WHO'S NEXT?"

Everyone was silent.

Miria: "NOW GET YOUR ASSES TO WORK AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A PEEP OUT OF ANY OF YOU OR ELSE. UNDERSTOOD?"

All the warriors shook their heads vigorously. Even Helen, whose nose was bleeding profusely.

With that being said, Miria finally got to relax for the first time in seven long years and had a quiet vacation.

Though that couldn't be said for Deneve and Helen as Deneve's butt was broken and Helen's nose due to Deneve's butt colliding into her face. It would be the butt of all jokes to come. In more ways than one.

* * *

><p>LOL XD<p>

Here's a humorous chapter for everyone XD Hope you liked it!

Happy Holidays and Merry/Happy -Whatever you celebrate!

Kuroui~


	3. Omake 3: Apple Intervention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Warning: Contains very OO****Cness, randomness and Tabitha and Helen name-calling.**

**Omake 3: Apple Intervention!**

The room was filled with chatter from both Awakened Beings and warriors sat around a long table used for meetings. Helen stood at the head of the table sporting a pair of glasses

Helen: "ORDER!" *slams hand on table* "Good! We're all here!"

Yuma: "Umm why are we here?"

Helen: "You don't know?!"

Riful: "You dragged us here you dumb Claymore"

Helen: "Well this is an apple intervention!"

Cynthia: "... A what?"

Helen: "Apple intervention!"

Isley: "And we are here because?"

Helen: "To discuss the lack of apples in this world!

Deneve: *mutters* "Here we go again"

Clare: "Helen this is stupid. No one cares about apples"

Helen: "I DO! APPLES ARE NOT STUPID!"

Riful: "No, but you are"

Helen: "HEY!"

Cynthia: "Umm can we leave?"

Helen: "NO!" *boards up the door and windows* "NO ONE IS LEAVING UNTIL WE FINISH THIS INTERVENTION!"

*silence*

Helen: "Good! Now as some of you may have noticed there has been a recent lack of apples"

Tabitha: *mutters* "Only you would notice Rubber Arms"

Helen: "So this meeting today is about what to do!"

Riful: "And we care because...?

Helen: "If we don't do anything all the apples might disappear!"

Clare: "Is there a problem with that?"

Helen: "YES! If all the apples disappear then I can't eat any! PLUS, if apple trees disappear, then the bugs living in them will have to move and go to other trees then the other bugs will move and soon a chain reaction will start and bugs will be EVERWHERE! Then they'll eat the corpses that the Awakened Beings eat and the Awakened Beings will have to go hunt more which means more people dying which means more Claymores to fight which means more Claymores dying and Awakening which means new Claymores and the same thing! Then everyone will die because all the humans will be eaten by the Awakened Ones and the Claymores will Awaken and fight to the death and that means the end of the world!"

*silence*

Deneve: *face-palm*

Dauf: "Duhh... Ohkay! Ima hep you wittle Cwaymore! Haha, dunt wan da word to end"

Isley: *smiles brightly so he looks like Tadase* "Alright I'll help"

Riful: "Ah what the heck. Sounds fun! Can I awaken you too?"

Clare: "Can I leave now?"

Tabitha: "Rubber Arms you're a dumbass"

Cynthia: *fallen asleep*

Yuma: "Ummm..."

Helen: "What was that Miria-obsesser?!"

Tabitha: "You wanna say that to my face Ms. Elastic?!"

Yuma: "Ummmmmmmmm..."

Helen: "Oh bring it you lost puppy!"

Tabitha: "Oh I will Mrs. Apple!"

Yuma: "UMMM!"

Helen/Tabitha: "WHAT YUMA?!"

Yuma: "Where's Captain?"

Helen/Tabitha: "..."

**_Several miles away_**

Miria: "Achoo!" *eating an apple in cavern all alone* "Where is everyone?"

* * *

><p>LOL XD<p>

Omake Chapter 3!

Topic was requested by Tmj1395! A present for you my friend! (Though very VERY late)

An invisible chocolate-chip cookie to anyone that understood the Tadase joke used on Isley! Shugo Chara reference :D

I did not create the Rubber Arms nickname! I read it in a fanfiction; I believe Danylefou deserves the credit, if I am wrong someone correct me!

Feel free to request any topics/themes!

**Review Please!**

Kuroui~


End file.
